The present invention relates to a technique used for a digital copying machine, a printer, a facsimile, or the like, and for outputting image data and text data offline automatically and efficiently by recording image data and text data together with predetermined information relating to the management and processing thereof onto a removable and portable storage medium.
In recent years, demand for high speed and multifunction of a digital copying machine has increased. A so-called digital composite machine has appeared, which is provided with a facsimile function, a printer function, and the like, in addition to a copying function. Hereinafter, a conventional digital copying machine will be explained with reference to drawings.
FIG. 17 is a block diagram showing a flow of an image signal in a conventional digital copying machine.
As shown in FIG. 17, an image sensor 71 scans a document to convert reflected light from the document into an electrical signal. An analog image signal from the image sensor 71 is converted into a digital image signal by an A/D converter 72. The converted digital image signal is subjected to image processing such as an edge enhancement, trimming, half-tone processing, or the like, and edit processing in an image processing circuit 73. The image signal output from the image processing circuit 73 is buffered in a buffer memory 74 for speed control, and subsequently output to a laser driver 78. This laser driver 78 drives a semiconductor laser 79 to form an electrostatic latent image by laser beams output from the semiconductor laser 79.
The digital copying machine further includes a CPU 85, a LAN controller 80, a page memory 84, a parallel I/F 81, a CCU (communication control unit) 82 and a compression/expansion circuit 86, which are mutually connected by a CPU bus 83.
The CPU 85 has a RAM and a ROM and controls the entire digital copying machine. The page memory 84 has capacity that can store at least one page of image data and is connected to the buffer memory 74. Image data stored in the page memory 84 are output to the laser driver 78 through the buffer memory 74 to be recorded on a recording paper.
The LAN controller 80 communicates with an external equipment through a local area network (LAN). When the digital copying machine is used as a remote printer, an external equipment such as a computer transmits a print control command or image data to the digital copying machine through the LAN. The CPU 85 decompresses the image data received through the LAN in the page memory based on the received print control command.
Using the parallel I/F 81, the digital copying machine and an external equipment can be connected one to one. When the digital copying machine is used as a printer for the external equipment, the external equipment transmits a print control command or image data to the digital copying machine through the parallel I/F 81 of the digital copying machine. When the external equipment uses the image scanner function of the digital copying machine, the external equipment transmits a document read-out control command to the digital copying machine through the parallel I/F 81, and the read-out document image data is transmitted from the digital copying machine to the external equipment.
The CCU 82 communicates with an external facsimile through a public line by using a modem 87. Image data received by facsimile is expanded in the compression/expansion circuit 86, transferred to the page memory 84, and printed out. Also, document image data read out for facsimile transmission are stored in the page memory 84, compressed in the compression/expansion circuit 86, and transmitted to the external facsimile through the CCU 82 and the modem 87.
Next, a conventional image reader will be explained.
FIG. 18 is a block diagram showing a flow of an image signal in a conventional image reader.
In FIG. 18, an image sensor 171 scans a document to convert reflected light from the document into an electrical signal. An analog image signal output from the image sensor 171 is converted into a digital image signal by an A/D converter 172, and subsequently input to an image processing circuit 173. The image processing circuit 173 performs image processing such as edge enhancement, trimming, halftone processing, pixel density conversion, and gradation level conversion as well as edit processing on the digital image signal. The image data output from the image processing circuit 173 are buffered in a buffer memory 174.
For controlling the entire image reader, a CPU 185 having a RAM and a ROM is provided. The CPU 185, the image processing circuit 173, the buffer memory 174, a DMA controller 180 and a SCSI controller 181 are mutually connected through a CPU bus 183.
The DMA controller 180 transfers the image data stored in the buffer memory 174 to the SCSI controller 180. An external equipment such as a computer etc. transmits a control command of the image reader to the image reader through the SCSI controller 180 and receives image data from the image reader. The CPU 185 sets the degree of edge enhancement, the gradation level of image data, and read density, etc. in accordance with the image read-out control command.
In general, a high-speed digital PPC capable of copying several tens sheets or more per minute is located in a common space such as a copy room or a hallway. When copying a text prepared by a personal computer, etc. in plural copies, a user has to print a document with a nearby printer, take the printed document to a place where a digital copying machine is located, and then copy the document in plural copies using a sorter, etc. of the digital copying machine. In particular, when a personal computer used by a user is not connected through a LAN, the remote print function of the digital copying machine cannot be used, so that copying must be done as mentioned above. In this case, a document image is once printed out on paper before copying it, and therefore degradation of the image is inevitable.
When a personal computer used by a user is connected to the digital copying machine through a LAN, the user can use the remote print function of the digital copying machine. Therefore, the user can directly utilize a function such as a sorter of the digital copying machine from his/her personal computer. However, when copying by using the remote print function of the digital copying machine, the user has to go to a distant place where the digital copying machine is located to obtain the printed paper. Furthermore, when copying in a large amount using the remote print function, problems such as running out of paper for copying and paper jam are likely to occur. To solve such troubles, the user also has to go to the place where the digital copying machine is located. Thus, it may be considered that the utility value of the remote (online) print function in a high-speed digital copying machine is not so high.
When using the image scanner function of the digital copying machine from a user""s personal computer online by using the parallel I/F 81 or the LAN shown in FIG. 17, similar problems arise. That is, the user has to go to a distant place where the digital copying machine is located to set a document in the image scanner portion of the digital copying machine. Therefore, when the digital copying machine and the user""s computer are located at places apart from each other, it is not useful to use the image scanner function of the digital copying machine online.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned image reader is connected to an external equipment such as a personal computer one to one using an interface such as a SCSI. Therefore, the image reader is used exclusively by the user of the connected personal computer. When another user uses the image reader, the user has to use the personal computer connected to the image reader or reconnect the image reader to his/her personal computer.
Furthermore, in a case where a user carries a personal computer to a business destination and prints the document there, the user has to connect his/her personal computer to a LAN at the business destination, which is inconvenient. In some cases, from the viewpoint of the security, connecting the portable PC to the LAN at the business destination may be prohibited. If a printer or a scanner or in a convenience store has an offline function, it is possible to printed out printed data easily through a memory card, or to convert paper data into electronic form data.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the present applicant proposed an image output apparatus, etc. on which a portable storage medium (memory card) that easily can be used for a digital copying machine, an image reader (scanner), an image formation apparatus (printer), a facsimile, a mobile telephone, a TV receiver, etc. and that can output image data and text data offline automatically and efficiently by recording image data and text data together with predetermined information relating to the management and processing thereof onto a removable and portable storage medium; a recording device (memory card writer); and a memory reader are mounted.
According to an image output apparatus on which the proposed memory card, memory card writer, and memory reader are mounted, it is further possible to provide the offline print function by attaching a memory card into a mobile telephone on which memory card writer is mounted, storing electronic mail or text file received on the mobile telephone in the memory card, and then inserting this memory card into an equipment with print function such as the facsimile, printer, etc. on which the memory card reader is mounted.
Furthermore, also in the TV receiver capable of receiving data broadcasting, it is further possible to provide the offline print function by attaching a memory card into a mobile telephone on which a memory card writer is mounted, storing electronic mails or text file received on the mobile telephone in the memory card and then inserting this memory card into an equipment with print function such as the facsimile, printer, etc. on which the memory card reader is mounted.
Furthermore, after a slide image data produced by the computer on which a memory card writer is mounted is stored in the memory card, this memory card is inserted into an equipment with display function such as a liquid crystal projector etc. on which a memory card reader is mounted, thus making it possible to realize the presentation without using a computer.
However, when the contents of the file are printed by a printer on which the above-mentioned memory card reader is mounted, in some cases, the number of reproduction is limited from the viewpoint of the protection of the copyright of data to be printed. In such a case, within the permitted number of reproductions, even if troubles at the time of printing such as a paper jam, deficiency of toner, ink and paper etc. occur, the printing in the permitted number of reproductions has to be provided to a user reliably.
Furthermore, if the user carries out the printing more than the permitted number of reproductions or does the like, printing has to be limited from the viewpoint of the protection of copyright of data to be printed.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image formation and control method, wherein the number of reproductions is limited, troubles at the time of printing are prevented beforehand, data to be printed can be reliably printed up to the permitted number of reproductions to a user and also it becomes possible to correspond to the case in which printing is carried out beyond the limited number of reproductions, an image formation and control apparatus using the method, and a storage medium to which the method is applied.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a first image formation and control method of the present invention includes a performance priority mode for normally reproducing data to be printed, and a safety priority mode capable of carrying out the required reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode, wherein the performance priority mode or the safety priority mode is selectable.
According to the first method, by selecting the performance priority mode at the time of normal printing and changing the performance priority mode into the safety priority mode in which troubles at the time of printing can be detected reliably to prevent them from occurring, when the copyright protection is required, printing can be carried out reliably.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a second image formation and control method of the present invention includes a performance priority mode for normally reproducing data to be printed and a safety priority mode capable of carrying out the required reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode, wherein when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited, the performance priority mode is changed into the safety priority mode.
According to the second method, by changing the performance priority mode into the safety priority mode in which troubles at the time of printing can be detected reliably to prevent troubles beforehand when the number of reproductions of data to be printed is limited due to the protection of copyright etc., printing can be carried out reliably.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a third image formation and control method of the present invention includes a performance priority mode for normally reproducing data to be printed and a safety priority mode capable of carrying out the required reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode, wherein either the performance priority mode or the safety priority mode is selected based on printing management information added corresponding to the data to be printed.
According to the third method, when the printing management information added to the data to be printed requires reliable reproduction, the safety priority printing mode is selected automatically, thereby printing the data to be printed reliably.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a fourth image formation and control method of the present invention includes a performance priority mode for normally reproducing data to be printed, and a safety priority mode capable of carrying out the required reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode, wherein when the number of reproducing the data to be printed is limited, the performance priority mode is changed into the safety priority mode based on the printing management information added corresponding to the data to be printed.
According to the fourth method, when the number of reproductions of data to be printed is limited and the printing management information added corresponding to the data to be printed requires reliable reproduction, by changing the performance priority mode into the safety priority mode, it is possible to carry out the printing of the data to be printed reliably.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a fifth image formation and control method of the present invention includes a performance priority mode for normally reproducing data to be printed, and a safety priority mode capable of carrying out the required reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode. The method includes changing the performance priority mode into the safety priority mode when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited; managing the number of printings of the data to be printed as a printing history; and controlling the printing of the data to be printed based on the number of reproductions of the data to be printed and the managed printing history.
According to the fifth method, when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited, by controlling the printing of the data to be printed based on the limited number of reproduction and the printing history, it is possible to carry out the printing in a number of times in conformity with the reproduction number of a printing file.
In the fifth method, it is preferable that the method includes: detecting the ejection of recording media on which the data printing is carried out; receiving a printing end information for reducing the number of reproductions of the data to be printed one by one in response to the detection of the ejection of the recording media; and updating the printing history based on the printing end information.
Thus, it is possible to manage the number of reproductions in the printing history by reducing the number of reproductions of the data to be printed one by one in response to the detection of the ejection of the recording medium on which data printing is carried out. Thus, it is possible to carry out the printing in a number of times in conformity with the reproduction number of the printing file.
In the first image formation and control method, it is preferable that when the mode is changed into the safety priority mode capable of carrying out the reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode, a second condition is set in which a feed control accuracy of the recording media is higher than in a first condition in which the performance priority mode is set.
Thus, by making the feed control accuracy of the recording medium in the safety priority mode higher than that in the performance priority mode, it is possible to detect paper jam, feeding of several thicknesses of recording paper or the like reliably, and to realize the reliable printing of the data to be printed.
Furthermore, in this case, it is preferable that printing management information indicating whether the number of reproductions is limited is added to the data to be printed and when it is determined that the number of reproductions is limited with reference to the information, the condition is changed into the second condition for setting the safety priority mode in which the feed control accuracy of the recording medium is higher than in the first condition in which the performance priority mode is set.
Thus, when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed has is limited, by changing the condition into the second condition for setting the safety priority mode in which the feed control accuracy of recording media is higher than that in the first condition for setting the performance priority mode for normally reproducing data to be printed, it is more reliably detected that the printing could not be carried out normally, and in the case of detection of error, not counting the printing against the number of reproductions to be done. Therefore, it is possible to avoid a problem in which reproductions cannot be carried out within the limited number of reproductions and to provide a user with printing a number of times in conformity with the number of reproductions of the data to be printed.
It is preferable that the first and the second conditions respectively include first and second time intervals for detecting the feed state of the recording media, and the second time interval is shorter than the first time interval. Thus, it is possible to improve the accuracy for detecting errors in feeding the recording media and to provide a user with a number of printing times in conformity with the number of reproductions of the data to be printed.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the first and the second conditions respectively include first and second feed intervals between the recording media, and the second feed interval is longer than the first feed interval. Thus, it is possible to reduce the possibility of a problem in which although the feed error of recording media occurs, a subsequent recording medium is carried, causing false detection of the feed error; and to provide a user with a number of printing times in conformity with the number of reproductions of the data to be printed with reproduction quality of the data to be printed secured.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the first and the second conditions respectively include a first time margin and a second time margin in detecting feed errors of the recording media, and the second time margin is shorter than the first time margin. Thus, it is possible to detect feeding of several thicknesses or inclination of recording media, etc. more reliably and to provide a user with a number of printing times in conformity with the number of reproductions of the data to be printed with the quality of the data to be printed secured.
In the first image formation and control method, it is preferable that when the mode is changed into the safety priority mode capable of carrying out the reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode, the limit value of the remaining amount of a marking agent used for data printing onto recording media is changed from a first set value to a second set value that is larger than the first set value and when it is determined that the detected remaining amount is not more than the second set value, as a result of detecting the remaining amount of the marking agent, the execution of the data printing is controlled to be disabled.
Thus, in the safety priority mode, the limit value of the remaining amount of the marking agent is managed more strictly based on the second set value that is larger than the first set value in the performance priority mode and when the remaining amount of the marking agent is not more than the second set value, data printing is not carried out. Consequently, it is possible to provide a user with printing with the image quality secured.
Furthermore, in the third image formation and control method, it is preferable that the printing management information includes information indicating whether the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited and when it is determined that the number of reproductions is limited with reference to the information, the limit value of a remaining amount of a marking agent used for data printing onto recording media is changed from a first set value to a second set value that is larger than the first set value, and when it is determined that the detected remaining amount is not more than the second set value, as a result of detecting the remaining amount of the marking agent, the execution of the data printing is controlled to be disabled.
Thus, in the case where the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited, the limit value of the remaining amount of the marking agent is managed more strictly based on the second set value that is larger than the first set value in the performance priority mode and when the remaining amount of the marking agent is not more than the second set value, data printing is not carried out. Consequently, it is possible to provide a user with a number of printing times in conformity with the number of reproductions of the data to be printed with the quality of the data to be printed secured.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a sixth image formation and control method of the present invention includes controlling the execution of the data printing to be disabled, when it is determined that the detected remaining amount of the recording media is not more than a predetermined limit value, as a result of detecting the remaining amount of recording media for data printing.
According to the sixth method, it is possible to prevent the printing reliably from being carried out on different-sized recording media instead of the designated-sized recording media that are lacking. Thus, it is possible to provide a user with printing onto the originally designated-sized recording medium.
Furthermore, it is preferable that when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited, the execution of the data printing is controlled to be disabled based on the detected remaining amount of the recording media on which the data printing is carried out. Thus, it is possible to provide a user with printing onto the originally designated-sized recording medium a number of times in conformity with the number of reproductions.
Furthermore, in the first image formation and control method, it is preferable that when the mode is changed into the safety priority mode capable of carrying out the reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode, the limit value of a remaining amount of recording media on which data are printed is changed from a first set value to a second set value that is larger than the first set value and when it is determined that the detected remaining amount is not more than the second set value, as a result of detecting the remaining amount of the recording media, the execution of data printing is controlled to be disabled.
Thus, in the safety priority mode, the limit value of the remaining amount of recording media is managed more strictly based on the second set value that is more larger than the first set value in the performance priority mode and when the remaining amount of recording media is not more than the second set value, data printing is not carried out. Thereby, it is possible to prevent the printing reliably from being carried out on different-sized recording media instead of the designated-sized recording media that are lacking. Consequently, it is possible to provide a user with printing onto the originally designated-sized recording medium.
Furthermore, in the third image formation and control method, it is preferable that the printing management information includes information indicating whether the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited and when it is determined that the number of reproductions is limited with reference to the information, the limit value of a remaining amount of recording media on which data are printed is changed from a first set value to a second set value that is larger than the first set value and when it is determined that the detected remaining amount is not more than the second set value, as a result of detecting the remaining amount of the recording media, the execution of the data printing is controlled to be disabled.
Thus, when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited, the limit value of the remaining amount of the recording media is managed more strictly based on the second set value that is more larger than the first set value, and when the remaining amount of the recording media is not more than the second set value, data printing is not carried out. Thereby, it is possible to prevent the printing reliably from being carried out on different-sized recording media instead of the designated-sized recording media that are lacking. Consequently, it is possible to provide a user with printing onto the originally designated-sized recording medium.
Furthermore, in the first image formation and control method, it is preferable that when the mode is changed into the safety priority mode capable of carrying out the reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode and the data-processing is required for printing, the method allows a user to check whether the data printing is carried out.
Thus, in the safety priority mode, before the data printing is carried out, by allowing a user to check whether the data printing is carried out with data processed, it is possible to prevent printed data with inferior quality due to the data processing from being provided to a user wrongly. Consequently, the user can select either printing onto a recording medium with original quality by a different printer etc. in which data processing is not required, or printing by the printer concerned even if the quality is deteriorated.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a seventh image formation and control method of the present invention includes allowing a user to check whether the data printing is carried out, when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited and the data-processing is required for printing.
According to the seventh method, when the number of reproductions of data to be printed is limited, by allowing a user to check whether the data printing is carried out with data processed before the data printing is carried out, it is possible to prevent printed data with inferior quality due to the data processing from being provided to the user wrongly. Thus, the user can select either printing on a recording medium having an originally-designated quality by a different printer etc. in which data processing is not required a number of times in conformity with the reproduction number of the different printer; or printing by the printer a number of times in conformity with the reproduction number even if the quality is deteriorated.
In the third image formation and control method, it is preferable that the printing management information includes information indicating whether the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited and when it is determined that the number of reproductions is limited with reference to the information and the data-processing is required for printing, the method allows a user to check whether the data printing is carried out.
Thus, when the number of reproducing data to be printed is limited, by allowing a user to check whether the data printing is carried out with data processed before the data printing is carried out, it is possible to prevent printed data with inferior quality due to the data processing from being provided to the user wrongly. Thus, the user can select either printing on a recording medium having an originally-designated quality by a different printer etc, in which data process is not required a number of times in conformity with the reproduction number of the different printer; or printing by the printer a number of times in conformity with the reproduction number even if the quality is deteriorated.
Furthermore, in the first image formation and control method, it is preferable that when the mode is changed into the safety priority mode capable of carrying out the reproduction more reliably than in the performance priority mode and the data-processing is required for printing, the execution of the data printing is controlled to be disabled.
Thus, in the safety priority mode, when it is determined that the printing is required to be carried out with data processed, by disabling the execution of the data printing, it is possible to prevent the printed data with inferior quality due to the data processing from being provided to a user wrongly.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the eighth image formation and control method of the present invention includes controlling the execution of the data printing to be disabled, when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited and the data-processing is required for printing.
According to the eighth method, the number of reproductions of data to be printed is limited, when it is determined that printing is required to be carried out with data processed, by disabling the execution of the data printing, it is possible to prevent the printed data with inferior quality due to the data processing from being provided to a user wrongly. Thus, it is possible to provide the user with printing onto a recording medium with originally-designated quality by a different printer etc. in which data processing is not required a number of times in conformity with the reproduction number.
Furthermore, in the third image formation and control method, it is preferable that the printing management information includes information indicating whether the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited and when it is determined that the number of reproductions is limited with reference to the information and the data-processing is required for printing, the execution of data printing is controlled to be disabled.
Thus, when it is determined that the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited and the printing is required to be carried out with data processed, by disabling the execution of the data printing, it is possible to prevent the printed data with inferior quality due to the data processing from being provided to a user wrongly. Thus, it is possible to provide the user with printing onto a recording medium with originally-designated quality by a different printer etc. in which data processing is not required a number of times in conformity with the reproduction number.
Moreover, a criterion by which to determine whether the data-processing is required for printing is whether the data printing requires the resolution conversion. Thus, when the printing resolution of the printing apparatus is lower than that of the original data, it is possible to prevent the image from being printed with image enlarged on a recording medium that is different from the original one.
Furthermore, a criterion by which to determine whether the data-processing is required for printing is whether the data printing requires the color/black-and-white conversion. Thus, it is possible to prevent data that originally are color data from being printed in black-and-white, which is contrary to a user""s will, when a printing apparatus corresponds to black-and-white printing.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a ninth image formation and control method of the present invention includes carrying out the data printing with the image quality deteriorated, when the number of reproducing data to be printed is limited and the remaining number of reproductions becomes zero by repeating the reproduction of the data.
According to the ninth method, by printing data with the image deteriorated, it is possible to realize an easy copyright protection.
In the fifth image formation and control method, it is preferable that when the remaining number of reproductions in the printing history becomes zero, the condition is changed into a third condition for setting a third mode in which data printing is carried out with the image quality deteriorated. Moreover, the third condition includes a setting for processing so as to deteriorate the image of the data to be printed, or a setting for processing so as to deteriorate the image of the read-out data without deteriorating the data to be printed.
Thus, by printing data with the image deteriorated, it is possible to realize an easy copyright protection.
Alternatively, in the fifth image formation and control method, it is preferable that when the remaining number of reproductions in the printing history becomes zero, the execution of the data printing is disabled.
Thus, it is possible to realize a perfect copyright protection.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a tenth image formation and control method of the present invention includes disabling the execution of the data printing, when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited and the remaining number of reproductions becomes zero by repeating the reproduction of the data.
According to the tenth method, it is possible to realize a perfect copyright protection.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, an image formation apparatus of the present invention uses the first image formation and control method.
According to this apparatus, by managing the number of reproductions of data to be printed, the protection of copyright is realized easily, and when the number of reproductions of the data to be printed is limited, it is possible to realize appropriate printing by avoiding troubles at the time of printing.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a first storage medium of the present invention is provided to which a first image formation and control method is applied and in which the data to be printed are stored.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a second storage medium of the present invention is provided to which the third image formation and control method is applied and in which the data to be printed and the printing management information are stored.
Moreover, it is preferable that the first and the second storage media is a portable memory storage medium.